King Of His Heart
by Hawaii5Fan
Summary: Sam runs away with Crowley after realizing he's in love with the demon.. meanwhile Dean believes that Sam was kidnaped and will stop at nothing to find him.. what will happen when Dean finds him?
1. freed

Sam stood in the dungeon looking into the face of Crowley. He's biting his lip as he fingers the keys in his pocket a secret hidden in his chest.

Dean was torturing Crowley and Sam was trying hard to not let it affect him but the pain was deep in his heart.

Finally unable to take it a moment longer Sam steps in "Dean stop! Please just stop."

Dean looks at Sam in surprise "what? I'm so close to cracking him Sam we have to do this."

"No Dean we don't have to..we can do it the other way, there's so many other ways please Dean no more torturing."

"Tell me why Sam maybe I'll consider it." Dean suggested.

Ashamed of himself for even interfering he whispered "if it has to be done let me do it...please let me. Give me the job of interrogating him please."

Dean seeing his face looks at Sam with trusted eyes and nods "okay Sam if you want to do it then fine you get two weeks to crack him and then I'm going to come back and torture him some more."

Dean handed Sam the knife and walks out. Sam went over and locked himself in and walks to Crowley knife in hand and watched the eyes stare at the knife. Inside the circle with Crowley, Sam dropped the knife to the floor and fell to his knees in front of Crowley.

Crowley looks at Sam surprised when he pulls out Keys. He paused looking into Crowley's eyes hesitant.

Sam was thinking hard.

"I'm fixing to do something incredibly stupid, and my brother will probably kill me if he knew...but I'm wanting to make a deal first…"

Crowley nods curious.

"I can't I can't do this Crowley I can't watch this anymore..I can't keep watching my brother torture you..I'm going to free you let you walk away tonight but here's the deal and I want it in a contract no bullshit...no lies just a clear easy deal. What I want in return Crowley is you... basically you are mine...and mine alone...not like this but what I'm actually after Crowley I don't care how battered it is what I want is your heart to be mine. I...I tried to hide the truth for so long cause you're king what chance would I ever have I'm just a dumbass human...but I've always loved you..you didn't earn it but I've never really had love myself...not completely. Please I release you... you're heart becomes mine don't make me regret doing this. I can't watch him torture you..it nearly kills me every time I'm forced to watch it."

Crowley is more shocked then he had ever been in his life. "Sam that's all I ever wanted...I told you that all I ever wanted was to be loved. I'm a lonely demon Sam. If my love is what you want I'm willing to try."

"If I release you, you won't try to kill me, torture Kevin or kill Dean will you?" Sam whispers.

Crowley smiled with teary eyes "I swear I will not touch nor will I allow my demons to touch you or your friends if you do this and if you are sincere about loving me you will have my protection for ever."

Sam nods then leans forward "then let's seal the deal the real way."

Sam kissed Crowley but then groans and climbs in his lap and kisses him deeper.

He hears Crowley moan too. He grinds his hips against Crowley.

"I'm not usually like this Crowley but I want you so badly.." he whispered kissing him still.

Crowley nipped Sam's Bottom lip drawing blood.

"Then take what you want." Crowley responded.

"Alright but I have to be quick if I'm going to do this and when I do you'll need to lay low and find a way to keep from being summoned."

Crowley managed to kiss Sam then whispered "just shut up and fuck the king of Hell."


	2. malibu

Sam was slightly nervous but he smiles his mind a bit excited at having just been given permission to touch Crowley. He gently runs hands over Crowley's black buttons and starts to unfasten them one by one and gently slides a hand over his chest.

Sam smiles as he listens to Crowley moan softly at his hands, and then Sam leans over and is kissing him gently over the chest and leaving hickies and bite marks all along him but knowing that Dean might come in at any time, he knew he had to be fast about it.

Sam finally touches himself rubbing oil between his legs and groans as he does..

He heard Crowley gasp as watching seems to affect him.

Worried Dean would walk in on them Sam lines his hole up with Crowley and slides down onto him taking him deep.

Sam moans at the connection and waits a few beats before he's moving hard and fast crying out burying his face in Crowley's neck.

Crowley makes his own sounds of pleasure and does his best to move his hips pounding up into Sam moaning loudly.

Sam rides him for about fifteen minutes before he hears footsteps in the hall and picked up the pace and makes them both come hard.

Sam climbs off and redressed them both.

He unchained him quickly then whispered "hit me..come on you need to make it look like you overpowered me and escaped on your own.."

"How about you just come with me? We can live together as a couple.." Crowley. Suggested "we can disappear and nobody would ever find us..hell think I kidnapped you..I'll write a kidnapping letter to him I can threaten to kill you if he comes looking for you.."

Sam knows he's running out of time and he wants to be with the demon so he nods "just get us out of here before Dean gets in.."

But Crowley has other ideas he says "act like your knocked out.."

Sam nods and slumps to the ground like he'd just been hit over the head.

Crowley holds him by the upper waist a knife at his throat when Dean walks in, takes in the scene and froze fear in his eyes thinking about Sam.

"Please release Sam, I'll let you leave...just don't hurt Sam.." Dean says quickly.

"Ah but I think I'm going to take him and make him my personal slave.." crowley grinned evilly.

Then using the knife at Sam's throat he gets out of the room and out of the devil's trap and magically disappeared with Sam.

Crowley gets them far from the bunker taking them to a fancy beach house in Malibu, California.

Sam sensing they were Sam gets up and whistles at the look of the house.

."this place is mine but is registered to a Vermont Freeman, and I had a random demon buy it years ago for me.."

"So I have a lot of room here and it's warded against angels and demons both accept is...you can pick any room you want you get a choice beach view or City view.." Crowley told him.

"Oh I had a different idea but if that's the options I'll just look at them.." Sam responded.

Crowley cocked an eyebrow "what did you have in mind?"

Sam blushed "I guess I kinda thought We would share your's.."

Crowley laughed. "you want to share a bed with a demon?"

"Well with you of course I would." Sam responded "and then maybe we can repeat earlier and take our time and do it as often as we like.." Sam grinned naughtily.

"I actually like the idea of having someone in my bed..how about we cuddle for a bit now? Then we'll get settled in later."

Crowley and Sam go upstairs hand and hand going to his room where the cuddle in each other's arms happily.


	3. near panic

As soon as they were gone Dean pulls out his cellphone and makes a phone call to a friend he knew he could count on.

"Hey, Dean what's wrong?" Cas asked hearing the heavy breathing coming from Dean that usually meant Dean was trying not to panic.

"Crowley has escaped and he took Sammy with him.." Dean says as if he's trying not to faint.

Dean suddenly turns and finds himself looking right into Cas's face and could see the same worry mirroring his own.

"How long ago did Crowley take off with Sam? " Cas demanded as he inspected the entire scene of the dungeon.

"Just a few seconds ago, Sam had requested that I allow him to try and get the information we needed from him without torture..and he said if it required torturing than he wanted to do it.. So i left the room and let him do it his way..but somehow Crowley broke free and knocked him out for the keys to his cuffs.. When I came in to check on Sam and after hearing strange sounds from the chains I found Crowley with my unconscious brother and he had a knife to his throat, and was threatening to kill him if I tried to stop him from leaving. I tried to make a deal for Sam agreeing to let Crowley leave as long as he didn't harm Sammy but he took Sam with him." Dean explained trying not to fall apart.

Cas lay his hand on Dean's left shoulder in an effort to comfort the young hunter.."It's okay Dean we will find him, and we will find away to bring him home...even if I have to beat the heck out of Crowley."

Cas holds Dean close "How about we go get the Impala and we'll put out a missing person report among the hunters to keep an eye out for Sam and we'll go do what we can to find him."

Dean just nods miserably.."I just hope Sammy is okay and Crowley didn't just dump him in the middle of nowhere or hurt him and then leave him.."

"Dean, if there is anything I know for sure it's that Sam is a true Winchester and can and will take care of himself Im perfectly content that Sam is giving Crowley a run for his money right now, heck I wouldn't be surprised if we find Sam and he's already killed the poor Demon for kidnapping him." Cas says carefully

Dean smiles feeling a bit better.

"Thanks Cas, that is reassuring..I just hope he was given a chance as good as Sam is I'm not sure what he would do alone against such a powerful demon if he's tied up or something..I should never have agreed to let him deal with Crowley alone that was stupidity on my part I should have known Crowley would take advantage of him."

Cas sighed "No Dean, your brother is a very capable young man and you had no reason to believe he wouldn't be able to handle himself even with a demon alone..it's not your fault that Crowley got the jump on us."

"Let's just go Cas, I need to find my brother and fast I'm sure he's out there counting on us to find him somehow some way and I can't and won't disappoint him I will always find a way to come through for my little brother."

Dean goes to his room and throws clothes and weapons into a bag shoulders it and quickly packs up the impala.

Cas awkwardly starts helping him by grabbing food and drinks for the road and making sure all the alarms on the bunker were set before getting in the passenger seat beside Dean.

Dean was silent as he drives not even making a move to touch the radio or even trying to start conversation his concentration was on nothing else but finding Sam.


	4. Malibu Dinner

Sam wakes a few hours later, and finds himself laying in Crowley's bed alone and mentally kicks himself..he hadn't thought about the fact that Crowley was a demon and therefore wouldn't need to sleep.

A bit hungry and curious as to what Crowley was doing he climbs out of bed and follows his nose as he smelt something really awesome coming from the kitchen. He laughs when he finds Crowley wearing an apron standing in front of the stove and oven. On the counter sat a plate with some kind of roundish bread..

A large pot of boiling meat sat on the stove along with pots of turnips and mashed potatoes and Sam looks at it curiously "What is that?" he asks pointing at the meat..

Crowley looks up with a wink 'it's called Haggis..It's a scottish cuisine..if you're going to be with me then you are going to eat more than just greasy hamburgers and your going to try something much better than just your salad stuff."

Sam laughs "Okay, I'll at least try it your way.."

"Good..cause it's almost done, how about setting the table and getting the drinks and stuff?" Crowley requests pecking Sam on the cheek affectionately.

Before long the table was set and glasses topped with _Talisker 10 yo_ was sitting in front of both plates and both plates had haggis, turnips, potatoes, a slice of the circle thing on it.

"Okay Sam so a quick culture lesson, what we have on our plate is Haggis served with Neeps and Tatties, with Banook. In the over I have a nice Dundee Cake for desert and to top it off a nice whiskey cause nothing goes better with Haggis."

"But Crowley what exactly is Haggis?" Sam asked looking at the food.

"How about this you try a bite of it and then I'll tell you what it is.." Crowley bargained.

Sam looks from Crowley to the plate before sitting down and nodding "Sounds fine to me.."

Crowley waves a hand and traditional folk music starts to play and all the lights shut off and candles appear out of thin air to hover over their heads bathing them in nice candle lighting.

Sam looks over at Crowley loving the romantic setting.. And tries a bite of the haggis and without thinking his eyes lit up in pleasure.

"Oh my Chuck this is amazing..what the heck is this?" Sam asked as he takes a sip of whiskey to wash the bite down.

"Haggis is a savoury pudding containing sheep's pluck (heart, liver, and lungs); minced with onion, oatmeal, suet, spices, and salt, mixed with stock, traditionally encased in a sheep's stomach." Crowley finally responded as promised watching his face for signs of disgust.

At first he seen a look of surprise on his face but then Sam shrugs "well it's pretty damn good you are an awesome cook Crowley."

"Im glad you like it because i'd rather you ate a nice home cooked dinner rather then diner fare every night, we can do fast food once in awhile but not every night." Crowley told him.

Sam looks at him with affection "Sounds fine to me I can't remember when i've had a real home cooked meal that wasn't just burgers to be honest I'm a bit burgered out anyway."

Sam and Crowley finish dinner and then clean up the dishes before collapsing on the couch to cuddle and watch television together watching Chucky child's play.

"This movie okay for you Sam or would you prefer something a little lighter? We can watch whatever you want" he offered.

"This is fine really, Dean hardly ever wants to watch anything like this.." Sam admitted "It's nice to get to enjoy it especially with a nice strong demon next to me..not like anything can happen while you are here." He mumbled confidently wanting to offer Crowley his trust.

"You got that right..nothing is allowed to touch you or come near you but me.." Crowley responded possessively kissing the top of his head before settling back to enjoy the movie with Sam loving the way Sam reacted when things got a bit creepy.

When the movie was over Crowley slyly puts a movie in without telling Sam what it was and was laughing when Sam practically cuddles into him creeped out..the movie Crowley had put in was It…

"Really Crowley..fuck you..clowns? I hate clowns.." He complained.

"What? Don't you trust me you its not like it's real?" Crowley teased.

"Of course that's why i'm sitting closer to you..:"

"Try to relax your safe with me the only danger to you is that your stubborn full brother will find us and try and take you back with him since he probably thinks i've kidnapped you." he admits.

Having a full stomach his eyes are heavy so before long Sam falls fast asleep against Crowley's chest.

Crowley smiles quietly and wrapped arms around him and holds him tightly to him as he finished watching It.


End file.
